<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human Touch by MutigCupid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770718">Human Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutigCupid/pseuds/MutigCupid'>MutigCupid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Jay and Tim have been stuck in a car for hours, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Jay, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Southern accents are the worst, long nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutigCupid/pseuds/MutigCupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours on the road, Jay and Tim decides to stop at a hotel. Since the place is booked up they have to share a room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Human Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I wrote this like right before I went to bed and it's probably not that good so <br/>Apologies<br/>But enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence of the car was broken when Tim cleared his throat. Jay let his eyes wander over to him for a split second before focusing on the road again. “I think there is a hotel up here. We should stop for the night.” There were a couple thoughts passing before Jay even replied. “Yeah. It’s probably for the best.” within a couple minutes they made it to the hotel. Jay got out first, “Could you grab the cameras?” He asked the other man who was lighting a cigarette as he got out of the car. With a simple ‘yeah’ he reached back into the car for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay took a deep breath, the air crisp and cool for it being the summer time. Usually it was hotter than hell. Jay looked around, just looking for anything out of the ordinary. The constant looking over his shoulder was now a habit. “Here.” Tim handed the hand held to the taller while taking the cig out of his mouth. Holding it in between his two fingers. For some reason Jay noticed it and just stared for a second. Once Tim was done, he flicked the cancer stick down and squashed it with his boot. “Come on. This place looks a bit packed but they probably have some extra rooms.” He didn’t sound very hopeful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay followed him in, hiding his camera in his jacket. Tim looked at him and you could just see on his face ‘I'm gonna call you a creep’. At the front desk was a woman with deep red hair and when she smiled she had a silver tooth in the front of her mouth. “Welcome to Magnolia Inn, How may I help you boys?” Her accent was about as thick as you could get with southerners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Can we book two rooms?” Jay said quickly. The woman did a fake wince, “Sorry sugar-” she started typing on her computer then looked back at them. “We only have one room left. It's a two bed though. Is that alright?” Tim shoved his hands in his pockets. There was a nervous look on his face but before Jay could say anything Tim interrupted, “That’d be fine, yeah.” The woman smiled, “Great! I’ll need a name, a card, and how long y’all plan on staying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay handed her his credit card and told her his name. After a few more taps on the keys of her computer she handed them both a keycard. “Enjoy your stay!” They both nodded as a response. “Do we need anything from the car?” Tim asked as they headed towards the elevator. “I need to get the bag of tapes and my laptop but other than that no. I can get that later though. Right now I just wanna take a shower and chill out for a second.” Tim gave a wry chuckle, “I hear that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got into the room with no problem. They took turns taking showers. Jay got his laptop and the tapes while Tim was in the shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Tim asked, coming out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. Jay looked at his phone, “11:24.” He sighed. “It’s time to sleep. We can hit the road in the morning. I think we are a good five steps ahead of alex anyway.” Tim put the towel on the bed and scoffed, “I’d like to be a good eleven steps. That psycho would go to any length to find out where we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay laughed a bit at that. “Yeah. You’re right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both managed to fall into a light sleep soon enough. Jay was usually a light sleeper. He could be awake even by the simplest noise. Thanks to his ever so changing and life threatening journey. Tim however either didn’t sleep, barely slept, or slept like a log. Tonight he actually seemed to be getting some decent rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was until images flashed behind his eyes. Faceless, Nameless, Voiceless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What does it want?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt like he was running. He wanted to hide in himself. Hug his knees and disappear. He felt like he did when he was a kid. Except this time he couldn’t hide. His own mind wasn’t safe from this creature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing quickened, He wanted to scream. He felt like he was screaming. His eyes were still closed. Was he still asleep? “Tim.” He felt a light shake. “Tim. Tim, hey, wake up.” Jay. That’s Jay. That’s Jay’s voice. Tim opened his eyes and felt tears fall down his cheeks. The only light that was in the room was the white static of the tv and the camera light, letting him know that it was still recording. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. You screamed and started shaking. Are you okay?” Jay said softly. “Yeah-” There was a short pause. “Nightmares ya know?” He wiped his face. In this lighting he could only see half of jay’s face so it was difficult to tell the emotion. Jay sighed and stood up, still leaning however. “Scoot over.” He said quietly. Tim questioned it in his head and yet still did it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay got in the bed next to him. This has never happened before. Mostly since they never shared a room. He put his arm around Tim, “Is this okay?” Tim wasn’t sure so he didn’t answer. Jay started to move his arm away and Tim suddenly felt like he craved that touch. “Yes, yes. It’s okay.” Jay moved his arm back. A few seconds pass now. “Do you want to talk about it?” Jay let his thumb rub Tim’s back in an up and down motion. Tim shook his head before realising Jay probably couldn’t see him, “Nah. It’s just the usual shit. Since everything has happened, they’ve been getting worse.” Jay moved his hand up and touched Tim’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. It's rough and I'm sure it's even more so on you with..ya know, everything.” The both knew what Jay was talking about but neither one of them said anything. “I missed this.” Tim said as he closed his eyes. “Me too. Touching can be nice sometimes.” Jay ran his hand though Tim’s hair. It was longer than when they had met before. Much longer. Same for him. They both needed to shave. Tim put his hand on Jay’s ribs and smiled. He enjoyed having his hair played with. It felt really nice. “Hey Tim?” There was a quiver in his voice. He opened his eyes to look at Jay. “Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it okay if I kiss you?” He asked. There was another silence. This one was much heavier than the other one. A kiss wouldn’t be that bad. He hadn’t kissed anyone in a long time...maybe since college. He never had time for a relationship. Didn’t wanna put anyone through that. “Yeah.” His voice broke a little from the low volume. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay moved his body a bit closer and slowly leaned his head in. Tim finally leaned in and kissed him. The feeling was something he chased. The feeling of just someone. Tim moved his hand up to Jay’s jaw and laid it there. Jay had his arms around the other. The kiss lasted a while and got deeper and deeper. It was high. In that moment, They weren’t running. They weren't fighting. They weren’t worried about who was following them. If they'd be able to eat the next day. They were just wrapped in each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all that mattered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>